


Stars and Soulmates

by WheeinOrOut



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheeinOrOut/pseuds/WheeinOrOut
Summary: Wheein and Hyejin hanging out at Hyejin's apartment after a night out drinking and end up doing what all 'best friends' do...laugh, joke, drink and...kiss?
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

“Yah, hurry up!” Wheein wailed as she watched her friend struggle with her keys.  
“It’s not working Wheein-ah…help meee,” Hyejin drawled with a pout, giggling when her friend let out a whine in protest and tried for herself. The door opened with a click, only making Hyejin laugh harder as the pair entered her apartment.  
“Finally,” Wheein yelled dramatically as she kicked off her shoes and ran to the bathroom in desperation.  
“Beer or soju?” Hyejin called to her friend as she swayed contently into her kitchen and opened the fridge.  
“Both,” Wheein yelled back, wiping her freshly washed hands on her shirt as she exited the bathroom and joined her friend in the kitchen. She walked to the fridge, placing her chin on her friend’s shoulder and closed her eyes with a content sigh. Hyejin grabbed two cans of beer and a bottle of soju and closed the fridge. She held the alcohol in one hand and reached for two glasses with the other, Wheein still resting on her shoulder comfortably as she followed her.  
“Jung Wheein,” Hyejin whined playfully and shook her head in big motions attempting to rid herself of her friend, but Wheein simply nestled her chin further into Hyejin’s neck and wrapped her arms around her waist as she followed her into the living room.  
They separated for a moment when Hyejin placed the drinks down on the small table in front of the bed and Wheein flopped back on the bed excitedly. She reached under Hyejin’s pillow for the remote, knowing the girl always kept it there from the countless times she had slept over, and turned the tv on, flicking through the channels before settling on a colourful animation. She laid with her head on the pillow as she smiled widely at the screen.  
“Here,” Hyejin said, passing the girl a drink and taking long gulps from the one she’d poured for herself. She set it down on the table then hopped onto the bed and wriggled into the space behind Wheein, sitting cross-legged with a frown. “Please not this one again,” She begged, sliding her hand over Wheein’s stomach and up to where she was clutching the remote tightly to her chest.  
“But it’s so pretty,” Wheein sighed dreamily, her words slow and slurred making Hyejin smile in amusement.  
“You can watch it tomorrow when we wake up, okay? Put music on instead,” Hyejin tried again, proud when Wheein rolled over and looked her in the eye from where she was laying.  
“Promise?” Wheein asked, suspicious that her friend would give her free reign of the tv in the day time, especially on a day when they would be hungover and her friend would usually cure herself with Leslie Chung re-runs. Hyejin nodded firmly and Wheein smiled back.  
“Okay,” she said, pressing on the remote and changing the channel to a music one and letting out a loud gasp followed by loud laughter as she pointed at the screen. “Hyejin-ah, Hyejin-ah, Hyejin-ah,” Wheein said through laughter and Hyejin sighed instantly when she saw what, or rather who, her friend was laughing at. “It’s our boy Sung Hoon,” Wheein teased as the advert starring the man played through.  
“Yah, Wheein-ah,” Hyejin sighed, shaking her head with a pout and folding her arms childishly. “He’s not our boy.”  
“You look just like him like that,” Wheein said with a bright and annoyingly playful smile as she turned back to her friend. “That’s his ‘Hwasa just rejected me for the hundredth time’ face,” Wheein said, giggling proudly to herself when Hyejin groaned and covered her face with her hands.  
“Did you see him tonight in the club?” Hyejin asked, looking at Wheein through the gaps in her fingers as she kept her hands on her face to hide the embarrassed pink that had flushed her cheeks, and Wheein nodded shamefully.  
“ ‘Hey Hyejin-ssi, uh, I like…you look…yeah…drink?’ “ Wheein mocked in a low voice and Hyejin couldn’t help but laugh at the accuracy of her impersonation. Her best friend was certainly talented.  
“You’re so annoying,” Hyejin said, pushing Wheein playfully as moved to lay down beside her. “Wheein-ah, move over.” She nudged her friend and linked arms with her as they stared up at the ceiling, Wheein’s head once again finding safety buried in Hyejin’s shoulder.  
“Byuli did good,” Wheein slurred contently as her eyes danced across the ceiling, taking in the colours of the constellations scattered across the room.  
“Yeah she did. But she only bought it because she said I should always be reminded that the stars are the most beautiful thing in the universe, and that she is the prettiest one,” Hyejin giggled, and Wheein fake gagged at her bandmate’s cheesiness.  
“I don’t know how we’ve survived this long with her as an unnie,” Wheein sighed dramatically and Hyejin laughed in agreement. They were quiet for a minute, the alcohol in their systems beginning to make them feel drowsy as they listened to music and watched the projection of stars dance across the ceiling. Wheein unlinked her arm from Hyejin’s and searched for the girl’s hand instead, intertwining their fingers and bringing both hands up to rest at her chest. “So do you like Sung Hoon, then?” Wheein asked, turning her head so she could study her best friend’s face.  
“He’s hopeless,” The younger girl said, shaking her head with a small smile.  
“He’s creepy,” Wheein said plainly, making Hyejin frown.  
“Why do you say that?” She asked curiously and Wheein shrugged, running her thumb repeatedly along the back of Hyejin’s hand.  
“The way he was looking at you tonight…it was like he was hunting his prey or something,” Wheein trailed off and Hyejin moved to sit up on her elbow, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand as she looked down at Wheein.  
“Well I guess I really am a lion-yah?” She dead-panned, eliciting a loud laugh from Wheein who slapped her arm playfully, embarrassed that her friend could make such cheesy jokes. Moonbyul’s antics had definitely rubbed off on her.  
“Do you really like him?” Wheein asked, looking up at her friend and watching her think thoughtfully about her answer. Hyejin sighed, slumping back onto the pillow they were sharing and turning to face her friend. Wheein did the same so they were both in the same position, their noses faintly touching and their hands still tightly linked together between their bodies. Hyejin’s slightly bloodshot eyes traced the entirety of Wheein’s face as she spoke.  
“He’s nice. And he’s hot. But no. I don’t think he’s good for me,” Hyejin answered.  
“Why?”  
“Think he likes Hwasa more than Hyejin,” the girl said with a shrug and Wheein frowned, suddenly sitting up.  
“What a dick,” the girl said, unlinking their hands and reaching over to grab the two glasses from the table, handing one to Hyejin as she cleared her throat obnoxiously. “I’m making a toast,” Wheein said, jutting out her bottom lip in deep thought as she tried to focus on what to say, the alcohol running through her system making it hard to concentrate. She took a sip from her drink, using her own logic that there must not be enough alcohol in her blood which was why she couldn’t think straight.  
“What are we toasting to?” Hyejin asked and Wheein brought up a hand to silence her friend.  
“We’re toasting in honour of Hyejin. And the fact that Hyejin is very cool and very nice to me and that she should be nice to me forever and-“  
“Uh Wheeinie I don’t think that’s how a toast work-“  
“And that I will be nice to her forever too and that no man will ever be good enough for her,” Wheein finished with a nod of her head and raised her glass to meet Hyejin’s. “We toast.”  
Hyejin shook her head in endearment at her friend’s antics. “We toast,” she said, clinking their glasses and taking long gulps of the beer-soju cocktail. She finished and eyed Wheein doing the same, taking her empty glass from her and setting them both back on the table. They both sat facing eachother cross-legged and happy. “I really love you Jung Wheein,” Hyejin said with a goofy smile, reaching over and patting Wheein’s head, earning a growl and almost bite from her in protest.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Wheein said nonchalantly brushing off Hyejin’s words, then noticing the girl’s face fall. Wheein flung herself on her friend and wrapped her arms around her tightly. “Love you too, you absolute idiot.”  
Wheein didn’t let go for a while, long enough for her to memorise the scent of the perfume Hyejin was wearing and the unsettled beating of her heart through her shirt.  
“Are you going to stay like that all night?” Hyejin asked, and Wheein finally sat up and narrowed her eyes at her friend.  
“Did you just reject me?” Wheein asked, her face feeling suddenly hot from the alcohol. Yeah, they really shouldn’t have had all those shots in the club. Hyejin simply smiled contently at Wheein in response, frustrating Wheein even more. “Yah, stop being strange,” Wheein whined, stumbling over her words as the alcohol really began hitting her.  
“You’re so cute,” Hyejin cooed.  
“Tell me something I don’t know,” Wheein said with an eye roll and Hyejin tilted her head in thought.  
“Uh…you don’t know that…hm…that you’re my most favourite person?” Hyejin tried with a hopeful smile. Wheein shook her head.  
“Already knew that,” Wheein said, absentmindedly taking one of Hyejin’s hands and drawing patterns on her palm. Hyejin watched her carefully.  
“I can’t think anymore. Can we just lay together again?” She asked hopefully and Wheein nodded, slumping back into the bed and pulling Hyejin with her. Hyejin settled her head on her friend’s chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. “You’re so comfy.”  
“Uh huh,” Wheein grunted in response, bringing a hand up to repeatedly run her fingers though her friend’s long hair. Hyejin sighed contently.  
“I really mean it, y’know. You’re really my favourite,” Hyejin said in a low voice against Wheein’s chest, and Wheein could feel the vibration of her words literally through her skin.  
“I know,” Wheein said, looking down at her friend and smiling sweetly when their gazes met. “You’re mine too.”  
As if they’d both choreographed it, and without much thought, their eyes closed and their heads moved nearer to each other until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Hyejin released a satisfied sigh against Wheein’s lips and their mouths moved together easily, with Hyejin changing her position laying on Wheein to essentially straddle the girl, while Wheein’s hands found solace locked around the girl’s neck, pulling her back down to meet her mouth.  
“I can’t believe,” Hyejin breathed between kisses. “We let it happen again.”  
Wheein let out a soft laugh against her best friend’s lips and pulled back, her eyes wide and bright as they stared up at the girl on top of her. “Guess I really am irressistable, huh?” Wheein said cockily, wiggling her eyebrows in a way that made Hyejin shake her head with a bashful smile before leaning down and kissing away the smug smirk on Wheein’s face.  
“It feels good, right? Too good?” Hyejin said breathlesslessy as she pulled away, watching as Wheein bit her lip and nodded.  
“We’re basically soulmates. It’s bound to happen,” Wheein replied, pushing back on the pillow to sit herself up and coming face to face with her friend’s chest. She gulped, choosing to look up at the girl still straddling her instead.  
“It’s my favourite thing about getting drunk with you, y’know,” Hyejin smiled softly and Wheein nodded in agreement as she wrapped an arm around her friend and laid her back gently on the bed.  
“What’s that saying…’third time lucky’?” Wheein asked with a playful smile as she placed a quick kiss on Hyejin’s lips. Hyejin nodded. “Well thank God it’s our third time, then. This should be interesting,” Wheein joked before feeling the familiarity of her best friend’s long nails grazing the nape of her neck as she was pulled into another kiss. Their wide, bashful smiles resulted in a mess of teeth and lips, but both were much too giggly and excited to care as they readied themselves for another night as ‘soulmates’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein + Hyejin continue to be the best of friends while also making out...and other things...

“Do you ever get worried that your mole will start growing and not stop, and your whole body will just be a mole?” Wheein mused as her fingers traced gentle circles around the mole on Hyejin’s cheek as they laid facing each other in bed. Hyejin rolled her eyes dramatically with a sigh.   
“Yah Jung Wheein, why are you like this?” Hyejin asked, and Wheein simply blinked at her friend as her hand left her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear instead.   
“It’s a real question. They say that plants grow better when you talk nicely to them…what if your mole is the same? You say so many nice things to it,” Wheein said seriously, absentmindedly leaning closer to her friend until their noses were touching and she was able to give her an eskimo kiss.   
“I don’t know how you do this every time,” Hyejin said in disbelief as she shifted so their foreheads were touching too. The pair stared at each other quietly. “One minute you’re nearly suffocating me with your mouth and the next you’re…afraid of my mole growing?”   
Wheein frowned. “Worrying about your mole and kissing you serve the same purpose. Both show that I stupidly care about you,” Wheein replied, her voice feigning annoyance. Hyejin smiled involuntarily.   
“Cute,” Hyejin said, punctuating her word with a peck to Wheein’s lips and enjoying the way Wheein was now unable to look her in the eye. With a proud smile, she leaned in for another kiss, this time slowly and with care, enjoying the small sigh Wheein let out as their lips moved against one another. Hyejin moved to sit up, lifting a leg over Wheein’s body as she sat herself comfortably on her waist, not once breaking the kiss but instead finding a new angle as she hovered over the girl. She tilted her head, opening her mouth slightly and letting her tongue cautiously invade Wheein’s mouth. The girl below reciprocated gladly, letting her own tongue greet Hyejin’s naturally, and she linked her hands behind Hyejin’s neck, pulling her in even closer. “Someone’s getting confident,” Hyejin teased quietly, her words coming out muffled and breathless between kisses. Wheein looked up at her friend with a cocky smirk, but it was immediately replaced with loud, unstoppable laughter when she let her eyes fall on her friend’s cheek and a picture of Hyejin’s mole growing and growing replayed in her head. “What?” Hyejin asked as she pulled back, and Wheein unwrapped her arms from around her friend’s neck and used her hands to cover her mouth as she continued to laugh.   
“Your mole,” Wheein said between laughs, earning a disbelieving chuckle from her friend.   
“You stop kissing me because of that? Yah- you’re crazy,” Hyejin said, unable to hide her own smile at the sound of Wheein’s contagious laughing. The girl below her took a deep breath and held it in as an attempt to stop any noises escaping her mouth, but the sight of Hyejin only made her want to laugh more, especially when the girl above her whined in desperation. “Wheein-ah, stop laughing,” Hyejin said between her own giggling as she squished Wheein’s cheeks together, not allowing her to even move, let alone kiss her, while she was so hyped up. Wheein scowled at her friend and puckered her lips, trying to lean up to kiss Hyejin but failing miserably when her friend only pushed on her forehead making her flop back into the pillow in defeat.   
“Sorry,” Wheein pouted, taking multiple long breaths as though she was in labour in an attempt to calm herself down. “Let me try again?”   
“I swear if you interrupt us again, I’ll kill you.” Hyejin warned, making Wheein roll her eyes. “And hide the tv remote.” Hyejin smirked challengingly when Wheein gasped, knowing she’d hit a nerve.   
Wheein licked her lips and relented, nodding in agreement to Hyejin’s threat. “Fine. But this time I get to be on top,” Wheein said, not waiting for her friend to respond as she sat up and pushed her backwards, propping herself up to hover above Hyejin with two arms either side of her head, and enjoying the way Hyejin’s legs wrapped themselves around her waist. Wheein leaned down and placed a single kiss on Hyejin’s lips, then began planting small, gentle kisses down her chin until she found sanctuary at her neck. She kissed her neck slowly, the faint taste of salt lingering on her lips from Hyejin’s sweat as she was suddenly aware that the A/C wasn’t working and the clothes they were both had on were definitely too warm to be wearing. “Are you hot?” Wheein mumbled against Hyejin’s neck, her tongue travelling up and down in small licks. She felt the vibrations of her Hyejin’s vocal cords buzz through her lips as the girl replied.   
“You know I am,” Hyejin replied cockily, letting out small noises of satisfaction as Wheein bit lightly on her neck, clearly unsatisfied with her friend’s reply. Hyejin leaned her head back, allowing Wheein more access as she let one of her hands rest on the back of her head in encouragement.   
“I mean temperature-wise, dummy,” Wheein said and Hyejin nodded, her chin hitting the top of Wheein’s head and making the girl let out a dramatic curse in shock at the assault, before returning to her task of devouring Hyejin’s neck in an instant.   
“It’s always too hot in here,” Hyejin sighed, licking her lips as she focussed on the way Wheein would drag her teeth down her neck and soothe the action with her tongue and lips.   
“Then maybe,” Wheein began, pushing herself up to hover above Hyejin’s face and looking the girl dangerously in the eyes, ignoring the whine from her friend’s lips at the sudden loss of affection on her neck. Wheein gulped as she brought a hand up to play with the spaghetti strap from Hyejin’s dress and pulled it down her shoulder slowly. “Maybe you should cool down a little by getting out of these clothes…” Hyejin nodded in agreement before Wheein had even finished her sentence, knowing that her best friend would always get the most nervous at this point in their drunken nights together, and wanting to encourage her as much as possible. Wheein gave Hyejin a pleased smile and kissed her deeply, their tongues meeting instantly as Wheein used both of her now slightly shaky hands to pull down the straps on Hyejin’s dress. She continued to pull it down to her waist, satisfied when she pulled back and saw Hyejin’s bare chest, the sight making her cheeks flush pink. Hyejin watched as Wheein sat quietly straddling her waist, her eyes taking in all of her exposed chest and she couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness of it all.   
“What?” Wheein asked when she noticed Hyejin’s nose scrunched up with a goofy smile.   
“You always act like it’s new to you. You’re cute,” Hyejin said, reaching up to tuck Wheein’s hair behind her ear affectionately. Wheein frowned and shook her head adamantly, grabbing onto Hyejin’s hand and holding it as she reached for the other and leaned down to pin both of the girl’s arms above her head.   
“Stop calling me cute,” Wheein said seriously, making Hyejin raise a brow in surprise. Well this was new.   
“Or what?” Hyejin asked in a challenge, wondering how far her best friend was willing to run with her newfound confidence. Wheein blinked twice, licked her lips and dove in for a kiss, her hands still holding Hyejin’s arms firmly above her head. She pulled back slightly to graze Hyejin’s bottom lip with her teeth, then bit down hard. “Ah,” Hyejin said, sucking in a sharp breath at the sudden pain. She was quickly silenced by Wheein’s tongue invading her mouth and sighed contently into the kiss. Wheein suddenly pulled away, glancing down at Hyejin’s face for a moment, and letting go of her friends arms as she decided on her next mission.   
“I’m gonna prove to you that I’m not as cute as you think,” Wheein mumbled, and from the way Hyejin’s stomach tensed underneath her, she knew her friend had heard her. Hyejin took a deep breath and reached for the hem of Wheein’s shirt, pulling on it impatiently. Wheein gave her a small smile and lifted her shirt over her head until she was left in her bra. Hyejin frowned at the sight, displeased that she was the only one completely topless and Wheein rolled her eyes. “You’re so needy,” she tutted playfully as she unhooked her bra and let it fall from her shoulders. She flung it off herself, laughing loudly when it landed.   
“Yah Wheein-ah, he’s only a child. He shouldn’t have to see that,” Hyejin gasped when she saw how the bra had landed on Lion’s head, and Wheein shrugged.   
“Be quiet,” Wheein ordered, enjoying the way Hyejin complied beneath her, and she leaned down to kiss her neck once again. Both girls shivered when their bare chests made contact for the first time that night, and Hyejin’s breathing began to pick up speed, encouraging Wheein to pick up her pace. Her lips travelled downwards, leaving a trail of kisses along Hyejin’s collarbone and shoulder, then moving further until she was met with soft, supple mounds. Wheein looked up at Hyejin, knowing that the girl wouldn’t dare stop her now but still wanting to be reassured that it was ok for her to do this. Hyejin smiled and nodded her head and Wheein let out a soft laugh against her skin at her eagerness. Without missing a beat, Wheein dragged her tongue across Hyejin’s left breast slowly, savouring each moment until she reached the girl’s nipple and running her hand over it and watching in amusement as it hardened instantly. She flicked her tongue out and licked, enjoying the way Hyejin’s hands turned into fists and her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth and turning white at the pressure she was biting down on it.   
Wheein continued to lick, bite and suck along Hyejin’s chest, using her hands to massage her between the enthusiastic assaults while Hyejin uttered a string of curse words in appreciation. The older girl smiled contently to herself and leaned up to kiss her friend again, letting out a sound of surprise when Hyejin held her cheeks and tilted her head, deepening the kiss desperately and letting her tongue fully explore her mouth. Hyejin let Wheein come up for air only for a moment, then continued to bite and suck on her bottom lip as her hands tangled themselves in Wheein’s hair.   
“Fuck,” Wheein gasped, a familiar feeling of excitement and nerves swimming inside her each time Hyejin kissed her. She loved it.   
They had always ended up drunkenly kissing each other ever since they were 16 and their after-school karaoke sessions were always made more interesting with some bottles of soju Hyejin had managed to get one of the older guys who liked her to buy for her. It wasn’t anything weird to either of them; it was always a natural progression of the evening, and since they loved each other completely unconditionally, there really wasn’t a reason for not having a little fun. The first time they had taken it further than just kissing was Wheein’s 19th birthday when Hyejin surprised her with a trip to Jeju Island and the pair spent a week drinking on the beach, exploring the island and eventually exploring each other. They joked about it for the rest of the trip, teasing each other about the various noises and movements they made, and it wasn’t a big deal. And that was how they always wanted it to be; nothing could change the fact that their souls were entwined in a way no one else understood, and they were happy to keep it that way. But tonight was different, and Wheein didn’t know why. Maybe it was because they hadn’t done it in a while, but every kiss and touch and moment they shared was igniting something inside herself and she had trouble calming her heart.   
“What’s up?” Hyejin asked casually, as though they weren’t both topless and breathless from making out.   
“Nothing. I just never imagined we’d be doing this again...or that I’d enjoy it so much,” Wheein said, her words barely above a whisper and Hyejin removed her hands from Wheein’s hair and cupped her cheeks, running her thumbs along them soothingly.   
“Let me take it from here,” Hyejin requested and Wheein nodded, allowing Hyejin to sit up and lay her back on the bed. Hyejin smiled endearingly, letting Wheein take a few deep breaths before she began peppering feather-light kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She reached Wheein’s chest quickly, squeezing the mounds and enjoying the way Wheein’s back arched slightly off the bed in reaction, and she leaned down to take her right breast in her mouth, biting ever so slightly, but enough to earn a satisfied moan from the girl below her. She let her hands wander, massaging Wheein’s other breast and then smoothing over the soft skin of the girl’s stomach and reaching the waistband of her skirt.   
“Hurry up,” Wheein whined with a frustrated pout, and Hyejin let out a low chuckle and shuffled backward so she was straddling Wheein’s legs. She reached for the side zipper on the girl’s skirt and pulled it down, then grabbed the waistband and pulled it completely down the girl’s body. She tossed it on the floor and looked back at Wheein and pulled her own dress down her legs until they were both now only in their underwear.   
“Oh the colour really does suit you,” Hyejin mused as she played with the small bow on the front of Wheein’s red underwear, one of the pairs she’d given her friend as a gift for her last birthday. She pulled the waistband and let it snap back, earning a frustrated whine from Wheein.   
“Stop playing,” Wheein said, reaching down to grab one of Hyejin’s hands and guided her to pull her underwear down. Hyejin licked her lips, and Wheein reached down to hold her hands, linking their fingers and squeezing reassuringly. Hyejin settled herself in between Wheein’s legs, smiling at the sight of her most intimate area glistening and ready, and leaned closer, her breath on Wheein’s core making the girl shiver. She closed the gap and carefully dragged her tongue through her best friend’s folds, enjoying the instant squeeze of Wheein’s hands in her own and then sigh of relief she let out. Hyejin looked up at her friend as she let her tongue explore Wheein’s folds enthusiastically, enjoying the low mutterings and moans the girl was letting out. She loved this; the way her best friend looked so pleased and content thanks to her, the way they would hold hands and send silent affirmations of affection to each other, the way they were so happy to be themselves with each other. It was freeing.   
“More,” Wheein pleaded, bringing Hyejin out of her thoughts as Wheein’s hips bucked upwards in desperation. Hyejin smiled against Wheein’s core and nodded, dipping her head and positioning her tongue at Wheein’s entrance and letting it move deeper inside her. Wheein whined at the feeling of her best friend’s tongue inside her, exploring the most intimate part of her, and she couldn’t catch her breath from the excitement of it all. They were both coated in a thin layer of sweat, their baby hairs sticking to their temples as they locked eyes and Wheein cursed at the sight of Hyejin’s face buried between her legs. “I need…I need…” Wheein trailed off, lost in the feeling of Hyejin’s lips around her clit as she sucked harshly. Luckily, her best friend knew what she needed.   
“Show me what you do, Wheein-ah,” Hyejin requested, bringing her right hand, which was still holding tightly onto Wheein’s, down to where her mouth had been. They hadn’t experienced the inconvenience of Hyejin’s long nails before, but Wheein caught on as soon as Hyejin guided her hand down to where she needed attention the most. “Show me,” Hyejin said again, licking her lips and blushing at the taste of her friend.  
Wheein nodded, still holding onto Hyejin’s other hand as she let her right hand wander further downwards until she had a finger inside herself. She moaned at the feeling of Hyejin’s eyes on her as she entered deeper, closing her eyes and relishing in the feeling of Hyejin’s tongue running through her folds once again. She couldn’t bear to look, knowing it would send her over the edge, but instead could feel Hyejin smile against her core as she continued to pleasure herself.   
“You’re doing so good,” Hyejin praised in mumbles against Wheein, squeezing the hand she was still holding onto in reassure and Wheein began to speed up her actions. Hyejin continued to lick in long, slow strokes until she settled on Wheein’s hardened clit and sucked hard. The sound of Wheein’s breathy moans echoed throught he apartment, and Hyejin was thankful that the music from the tv was offering some kind of disguise for what they were doing, hoping that her neighbours had long since gone to bed now. Wheein’s noises only served to spur the girl on, and Hyejin used her free hand to reach up and roughly squeeze Wheein’s breasts while her mouth remained giving attention to Wheein’s clit, the girl’s own hand steadily entering herself at a desperate pace.   
“Hye-Hyejin…I’m-ah…please…,” Wheein pleaded through frantic breaths, her voice high and shaky as she begged her friend for release, her stomach tightening with each passing second. Hyejin nodded and used both hands to hold onto Wheein’s thighs as she spread them apart wider, dragging her nails along the back of both thighs and enjoying the moan Wheein let out in response. Hyejin stilled Wheein’s hand and withdrew it from her core and instead used her own hands to spread the girl’s folds, using her thumb to rub her clit and her tongue entering her core. Wheein threw her head back at the unexpected attention on her and used her own hands to hold Hyejin’s head in position, her fingers digging into her scalp and tangling messily in her thick black hair. Hyejin held back a teasing smile, deciding to focus on making the girl below her, her girl, fall apart. Hyejin picked up her pace, her tongue moving purposefully in a steady rhythm and her thumb stimulating the girl’s most sensitive place relentlessly, and Wheein let out a guttural moan, her legs instinctively closing around Hyejin’s head as she reached her peak.   
“F-fuck, Hyejinie, pl-please,” She whined, and Hyejin could feel the tension in the girl’s legs become so high it made them shake and the girl quickly removed her tongue and enclosed her lips around Wheein’s clit, giving it one last suck and a graze of her teeth and Wheein was left to fall apart in front of her. “Ah! God, Hyejin,” was all Wheein managed to say in a strained voice as her body shook with pleasure, her thighs almost crushing Hyejin’s head in a state of perpetual euphoria.   
Hyejin smiled as she heard Wheein’s laboured breathing begin to calm itself and she unwrap Wheein’s legs from around her and sat up, biting her lip at the sight before her. Wheein laid sprawled across the bed, her hair wild and stuck to her face and the corners of her mouth were turned upwards in contentment. Her eyes opened slowly at the sound of Hyejin’s movement and Wheein stared up at her friend blanky before opening her arms and reaching up for the girl. Hyejin happily complied, crawling into her friend and cuddling up into her side.   
“Thanks,” Wheein said as casually as if she was just thanking her friend for returning a borrowed shirt. Hyejin nestled further into Wheein’s chest and reached to pull the comforter over their bodies.   
“Anytime,” Hyejin said quietly, her heart still racing from what had just happened. Wheein reached for Hyejin’s chin and lifted it so their lips could meet in a sweet kiss. It only lasted for a moment, but it was just enough to remind them of why they did this in the first place. They really did love each other in a way that was completely unexplainable. “You were still really cute, y’know.”  
And there it was. The proof in Wheein’s scoff of annoyance and playful shove, in Hyejin’s mischievous giggle and challenging expression, that was evidence enough that everything would always be okay between them. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got super good results on an exam today so thought i'd celebrate with u guys by posting this chapter (btw smut is not my thing but i tried, dont judge too harshly pls lol). anyway, i hope this lives up to the first chapter, and if it doesn't, don't tell me. i dont think my heart could take it. but thanks for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a somewhat R-rated second chapter to this one shot, but I don't know if it'll ruin the fluffiness of the fic. Either way, I'll post it if requested but in the meantime Hyejin and Wheein will remain the pure and wholesome bffs that they are... :)


End file.
